the_new_hurt_and_heal_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
BFS/BFAS/BFIS/SOTC Hurt and Heal
This is BFS/BFAS/BFIS/SOTC Hurt and heal, every BFS/BFAS/BFIS/SOTC Contestant starts with 5 lives, so i guess you know the rules of this, so yeah... Just heal or hurt a contestant, example: Heal: Carrot Hurt: Compass, '''and begin!!!!!! '''I red 10 comments bellow. STILL ALIVE (Contestants) Bugspray.png|Bugspray - 5HP BFS_BFAS_BFIS_SOTC_Hurt_and_Heal_Camera_Pose.png|Camera - 5HP Candle.png|Candle - 5HP Cough Drop.png|Cough Drop - 5HP Lamp.png|Lamp - 20HP Lemonade.png|Lemonade - 5HP Mallet.png|Mallet - 5HP Marker_Pose_(Hurt_and_Heal).png|Marker - 5HP Peach 1.png|Peach 1 - 5HP Pencil.png|Pencil - 5HP Sunscreen.png|Sunscreen - 5HP Thread.png|Thread - 5HP Alarm Clock.png|Alarm Clock - 5HP Compass.png|Compass - 5HP Computery.png|Computery - 45HP Dodecahedron.png|Dodecahedron - 60HP Febreze.png|Febreze - 5HP Funnel Cake.png|Funnel Cake - 5HP Infinity.png|Infinity - 5HP Kirby.png|Kirby - 5HP Napkin.png|Napkin - 5HP Nintendo.png|Nintendo - 30HP Radio.png|Radio - 5HP Rubber.png|Rubber - 15HP Sandy.png|Sandy - 5HP Sunblock.png|Sunblock - 5HP Chalky.png|Chalky - 5HP Carrot.png|Carrot - 35HP Function.png|Function - 5HP Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik's Cube - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Recommended Characters) Beddy.png|Beddy - 5HP Burrito.png|Burrito - 5HP CheesyBonb.png|CheesyBonb - 5HP Churro.png|Churro - 5HP Cubey.png|Cubey - 5HP Evil Febreze.png|Evil Febreze - 50HP Mini Dodecahedron.png|Mini Dodecahedron - 5HP Muffin.png|Muffin - 10HP Orange Blob.png|Orange Blob - 5HP Remote.png|Remote - 5HP Rubberband Ball.png|Rubberband Ball - 5HP Soup.png|Soup - 5HP Sparkly.png|Sparkly - 5HP Spatula.png|Spatula - 5HP Strawberry Lemonade.png|Strawberry Lemonade - 75HP Triforce.png|Triforce - 5HP Weight.png|Weight - 5HP Z.png|Z - 5HP DEAD 61st - 50th Hanoi.png|68th - Hanoi (CRUSHED!) Charlie.png|67th - Charlie (WAS SHOT!) Manaphy.png|66th - Manaphy (WAS SHOT!) Peach 2.png|65th - Peach 2 (EATEN!) Beachball.png|64th - Beachball (BOUNCED!) Bowling Ball Nov2014.png|63rd - Bowling Ball (BOUNCED!) Fanny.jpeg|62nd - Fanny (LOST AIR!) Brownie.png|61st - Brownie (EATEN!) Tic Tac.png|60th - Tic Tac (WAS SHOT!) Air-Freshener.png|59th - Air-Freshener (SPRAYED!) Propeller.png|58th - Propeller (CRUSHED!) Cookie.png|57th - Cookie (EATEN!) Roller Skate.png|56th - Roller Skate (ROLLED AWAY!) Nintendo-Ultimate.png|55th - Nintendo-Ultimate (GAME OVER!) Keyboard.png|54th - Keyboard (PRESSED!) Hex.png|53rd - Hex (WAS SHOT!) Pentagon.png|52nd - Pentagon (WAS SHOT!) Mozzarella.png|51st - Mozzarella (EATEN!) Eggy.png|50th - Eggy (CRACKED!) DEAD 49th- 50th Square.png|49th - Square (WAS SHOT!) Hurt and Heal Types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Hurt/Heal means 15 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Hurt/Heal means 20 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Extreme Hurt/Heal means 25 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Neo Hurt/Heal means 30 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Tundra Hurt/Heal means 35 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Titan Hurt/Heal means 40 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Ultimate Hurt/Heal means 45 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Uiterst Hurt/Heal means 50 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Kyukyoku Hurt/Heal means 55 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Universal Hurt/Heal means 60 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 60 HP Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5 Now you can Potion of Insta-Kill 2 people! Category:Hurt and Heal